The Mirror of Erised
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione has her doubts, so she decides to take a small peek at the mirror.


A/N: JKR owns all! Thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing this! Written for the Philosopher's Stone Competition: Mirror of Erised option.

* * *

**_The Mirror of Erised_**

Hermione entered the dark room, gently closing the door behind her. Being in the Department of Mysteries always sent chills down her spine, but she shrugged them off. She took a deep breath. Looking up, she saw the Mirror of Erised in the middle of the room. Hermione had practically begged Kingsley to let her into this room. He had a good reason for keeping her away; the mirror would be dangerous in the wrong hands.

Hermione suddenly felt nervous. A part of her wanted to turn away from the mirror and storm from the room, never to come back. But the other part of her needed to know. She needed to know before it was too late.

Ron had proposed to her last night. Honestly, Hermione was a bit shocked, seeing they had only been dating for four months, but he claimed it was long enough to know that he loved her. She had told him that she needed some time to think over her decision. Ron understood, saying that she wouldn't be Hermione unless she over-thought everything. She still wasn't sure if that was a compliment or a dig towards her personality.

Hermione loved Ron… or at least she thought she did. She supposed that was why she was here. Hopefully the mirror would be able to show her what she truly wanted. A part of her hoped it was Ron, but another part hoped it wasn't.

They argued all the time, and not just about little things. At first, he had been furious when she testified for Draco Malfoy, saying that he didn't deserve to go to Azkaban. And then they argued about going to Australia to find her parents. They would go together in a month or so, after everything had been settled.

But she wasn't happy. Sure, there were moments when Ron was sweet and made her feel loved, but were those small moments enough for her to choose to spend the rest of her life with him?

She looked at the mirror, knowing it was time. She had to know the truth. Walking up to the mirror, she placed her hand on it. Closing her eyes, she spoke, "I need to know. What is it that I truly want?"

She felt the magic tingle beneath her fingertips.

Opening her eyes, she took in the image in front of her.

It showed her holding hands with a small girl, with bright red hair. "Mum, come on."

"Coming, Rosie," Hermione replied, allowing her daughter to tug her along.

"I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm so excited!"

Hermione smiled at her daughter. "Rose, wait for your father and Hugo."

"Coming!"

Ron appeared next to her, a small boy by his side. Leaning forward, he gave Hermione a kiss.

The image faded.

Hermione smiled. She and Ron were meant to be together. Despite him rushing into it, it was going to work out. She loved Ron, despite all his flaws. And they would have a beautiful family together.

Turning to look at the mirror, she smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

Closing the door behind her, she was surprised to see Kingsley standing there. "Hello, Kingsley," she said, giving him a smile.

"Did you find what you needed?"

She nodded. "Thank you for letting me see the mirror."

"You can't tell anyone it's here."

She nodded. "I know. Now if you don't mind me, I have a proposal to accept."

Hermione quickly made her way to the Atrium before apparating away. She appeared outside the Burrow. She heard Ron's voice in the back and figured they were playing Quidditch. Running towards the large garden behind the house, she shouted his name.

Ron zoomed down, jumping off his broom. "What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed she was out of breath.

"Yes!" Hermione cried before throwing her arms around him. Her lips met his in a passionate embrace.

Ron, feeling surprised, dropped his broom and quickly put his arms around her. He held her tightly as the two of them kissed.

"Ummm, guys?" Ginny asked, feeling rather grossed out about their display of affection.

Hermione pulled away, a pink flush on her cheeks.

"Yes?" Ron repeated, a smile on his face.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Ron, yes! I'll marry you, I want to marry you." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you," she said, looking into his blue eyes. She was meant to be with him, every fiber of her being hummed in agreement.

Ron looked like Christmas had just come early. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small diamond ring. He slipped it onto her finger. "Perfect," he murmured.

"Thank you," she whispered, before kissing him once more.

"Come on, Harry, let's give them some privacy," Ginny whispered, pulling on her boyfriend's arm.

"Can we go snog somewhere too?" he asked, grinning at the redhead.

Hermione ignored them. She had everything she would ever need right here in her arms, and she couldn't have been happier!


End file.
